Deidara's Last Love Story
by Cool Zero 1613
Summary: Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Deidara? Bingung buat Summary. Pokoknya baca aaja sendiri. Chapter III of Deidara's Last Love Story... Please Check The Story... And Don't Forget For Review.I Waiting For Your Review...
1. Chapter 1

**New Story By Cool Zero 1613 **nih, jadi, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lewat review...

Fic pertama di fandom Naruto, nich. RnR,_ Please_!

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori dan yang lain bukan punya saya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
Genre: Romance + Angst aja deh.  
Warning: Fanfic ini sangat OOC dan AU. Agak Gaje juga.  
Pairing: Deidara disini jadi cewek tulen yang saya pasangkan dengan Sasori.**

**Yosh**... _Enjoy this story_, Senpai...

Disebuah bangsal rumah sakit, berjejer bangku tempat duduk. Beberapa diantaranya terdapat beberapa orang sedang menunggu kerabatnya yang sedang sakit.

"Sebenarnya anak kami sakit apa Dok?". Tanya seorang wanita dengan cemas.

"Dari hasil ronsen, sudah dipastikan kalau anak Bapak dan Ibu mengidap Leukimia," jawab Dokter itu.

**Deg.  
**  
Kedua orang itu terhentak kaget. Air mata si wanita membanjir dipelupuk matanya.

"A-apa tidak ada kesahalahan Dok?".

"Tadinya saya juga berpikir hal yang sama, tapi melihat gejalanya, tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau anak anda mengidap penyakit itu," terang Dokter wanita itu serius.

"Seberapa parah penyakit anak kami Dok?" Tanya pria itu mencoba tegar.

"Penyakit anak anda sudah memasuki stadium 4, dan menurut perkiraan, umur anak anda tidak akan lama lagi," jawab sang Dokter dengan seriusnya.

"Jadi anak kami akan meninggal?" Sang istri memastikan.

Sang dokter hanya mengangguk.  
Wanita berambut ungu yang shock itu hanya dapat menangis tersedu didada suaminya.

"Lalu, berapa lama anak kami dapat bertahan?".

"Tidak kurang dari sebulan lagi Pak...".

Mendengar penyataan Dokter muda dihadapan mereka, pasangan suami-istri itu terdiam. Lidah keduanya telah keluh sehingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

**# # # # ##**

**"**Dokter itu bercanda 'kan? Gue gak apa-apa? Gue gak akan mati!" Ucap Deidara yang tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan kedua orang tuanya dengan sang Dokter. "Gue baik-baik aja, gue gak akan mati secepat itu, ENGGAK!" Tepis hati kecil gadis 16 tahun itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

**# # # # ##**

Deidara namanya. Ia berjalan tertatih dan kebingungan. Ia tak tau harus kemana. Deidara yang masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit itu tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan.

**# # # # ##**

Sore harinya...

"HA...HA...HA," terdengar suara tawa beberapa pemuda.

"Elo emang hebat Coy, bisa-bisanya preman-preman itu kabur pas lo menggertak mereka. Bayangin mereka itu baru digertak, Man, digertak. Dan apa yang terjadi, mereka kabur sebelum malakin kita," ungkap pria bermata onyx bernama Tobi itu.

"Iya, gue gitu..." masih tertawa.

Namun tawa keduanya seakan lenyap seketika saat melihat seseorang tergeletak di jalanan.

"Sas, ada mayat-ada mayat," kata Tobi lebay plus panik.

"Yang bener aja lo, kali aja dia cuma pingsan," berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Jangan Sas!" Menghalangi langkah Sasori.

"Jangan gimana? Lo gak liat keadaannya? Gue mesti nolongin dia," menyingkir dari hadapan Tobi.

"JANGAN! Entar kita disangkah bunuh dia!".

"Dahi lo panas ya? Kalo gitu buruan pulang dan minum obat sana! Gue mau nolongin dia," berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Aduh Sasori..." gumam Tobi khawatir.

**# # # # ##**

Setelah memeriksa nafas juga denyut nadi Deidara, Sasori menghembuskan nafas lega.  
"Tuh 'kan, dia udah mati 'kan?:".

"Bodoh, dia masih hidup".

Bibir Tobi membulat, "Ooh... Trus mau lo apain dia?".

"Kita bawa pulang pulang dong, masa kita tinggalin dia disini!" Balas Sasori.

"**APA?** Lo udah gila ya Sas?. Entar kalo kita disangka nyulik dia gimana?" Kata pemuda berambut hitam itu berlebihan.

"Lo yang gila karena udah mikir yang aneh-aneh".

Tobi mendengus, lalu ia berkata, "Terserah lo deh, tapi dia tinggal di rumah lo ya! Ntar kalo di rumah gue, Nyak gue bisa nuduh gue yang enggak-enggak".

"Iya, gue tau Nyak lo itu sifatnya kayak lo. Sekarang bantu gue bawa dia ke rumah!".

"Iya-iya.....".

Akhirnya Sasori pun membawa Deidara pulang bersamanya. Dan sesampainya di rumah, ia menidurkan gadis manis itu di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimut badan gadis yang kedinginan itu dengan selimut usangnya.

**# # # # ##**

"Gue balik dulu Sas, gitar lo gue taruh di atas meja," kata Tobi sebelum pulang.

"Thanks ya Tob!".

Malam yang makin larut dan dingin. Sebelum menuju sofa bututnya, Sasori sempat mengintip keadaan gadis yang baru saja ditolongnya. Lalu, berjalan ke ruang tamu, merebahkan badannya di atas sofa dan mulai terlelap.

**# # # # ##**

Esok harinya...

"Hai, selamat pagi!" Sapa Sasori yang melihat Deidara yang mulai sadar.

"Ini di mana? Dan, kamu siapa?..." Memegangi kepalanya.

"Gue Sasori, kemarin gue liat lo pingsan, trus gue bawa lo pulang," jawab pria berambut merah itu halus.

"Aduh-duh!" Gumam Deidara berusaha bangun.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasori membantunya duduk, "Kalo gak kuat jangan dipaksa, lagian 'kan kamu masih lemas".

Deidara menatap pria yang tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum membalas dengan senyum yang sama hangatnya.

"Uum... Kamu pasti lapar? Aku ambilin sarapan ya?".

"Nggak usah, aku belum laper kok".

"Ow, tapi kalo laper lo ambil sendiri di meja makan ya," terangnya pemuda itu.

Deidara hanya mengangguk.

**# # # # ##**

Tbc….................................

**# # # # ##**

**Author: Yosh! **Akhirnya selesai, dech! Capek! Males komentar. Pokoknya........ Jangan lupa....

**All**: RnR, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!

Author: Darimana kalian muncul?


	2. Chapter 2

**Deidara's Last Love Story Chapter II**

**Author: **Haii! Semuanya...Jumpa lagi dengan saya di cerita yang sama dengan chapter yang berbeda. Udah ah capek basa-basi. Langsung kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan Deidara, setelah ditemukan oleh Sasori? Kita lihat saja...

**Let's Check It Out!**

**Sasori:**Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review...

**All:DON'T FORGET RnR!**

**Deidara's Last Love Story Chapter II**

**"Tok!Tok!Tok!"** Terdengat suara pintu di ketuk.

"Udah, ya! Saya mau pergi dulu. Anggap aja rumah sendiri!"

Kata Sasori sambil berlalu dan tak lupa juga gitar kesayangannya. Dan bersama Tobi, ia pun memulai harinya sebagai musisi jalanan. ######## Dengan wajah yang masih pucat Deidara pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan brjalan tuk melihat-lihat suasana rumah Sasori. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan ia teringat pada ucapan dokter itu, bahwa usianya tidak lama lagi.

"Gimana?Cewek itu dah siuman?Trus lo dah tanya tentang asal-usul tuch cewek?"

"Belum Tob! Abis lo keburu dateng, sich! Lagian gue **nggak enak nanya-nanya gitu ke dia!"**

"Tapi... Mau sampai kapan dia tinggal di rumah lo?"

"Terserah dia! Mau tinggal di rumah gue sampai kapan!"

Dari pagi hingga malam Tobi memainkan gitarnya tuk mengiringi suara Sasori yang khas tuk menghibur tempat satu ke tempat lain.

***Jika memang diriku bukanlah menjadi pilihan hatimu**

**Mungkin sudah takdirnya kau dan aku takkan mungkin bersatu**

**Harus s'lalu kau tahu kumencintaimu di sepanjang hidupku**

**Harus s'lalu kau tahu semua abadi untuk selamanya**

**Karena kuyakin cinta dalam hatiku hanya milikmu sampai akhir hidupku**

**Karena kuyakin di setiap hembus nafasku hanya dirimu yang selalu kurindu**

**Harus s'lalu kau tahu kumencintaimu disepanjang waktuku**

**Harus s'lalu kau tahu semua abadi untuk selamanya**

**Jika memang diriku bukanlah menjadi pilihan hatimu...***

"Huahm!Balik yuk!" Ajak Tobi.

"Lo duluan aja! Gue mau ke pasar dulu!"

"Ngapain lo ke pasar?" Tanya Tobi

"Mau tidur! Ya mau beli pakaian ma makanan cewek itu!"

"Ya udah! Gue mau pulang duluan! Sampai ketemu besok, ya!" Berlalu sambil memukul pundak Sasori.

Sasori pun pergi ke pasar untuk menbeli baju dan makanan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Apa salahku?"Eluh Deidara yang kemudian menangis.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai!" Sapa Sasori.

Mengusap air matanya

"Kamu kok baru pulang?" Tanya Deidara sambil berdiri.

"Iya, tadi gue ke pasar dulu! Nich buat lo!" Berkata demikian sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Buat aku? Tapi khan kita belum saling kenal?"

"Gak pa-pa ko0k! Nyantai aja lagi!Lagian daripada lo pake baju itu terus, khan kotor! Bau lagi!" Guraunya

"Oh ya nama lo siapa? Kenalin nama gue Sasori!"

"Nama gue Deidara. Panggil aja Deira!"

"Nama yang bagus!"

"Trims! Buat bajunya. Gue jadi gak enak, nich!" Berkata denikian dengan tersipu malu.

"nyantai aja, Ra!Gue ikhlas kok ngasih itu buat lo"

Setelah menikmati makan malam, keduanya berbincang di teras runah sanbil melihat bintang. **(Duch! Romantisnya!)**

"Liat, dech Ra! Bintangnya indah banget, ya! Kita beruntung bisa terlahir di dunia ini!" Melihat ke atas.

"Lo bener. Seharusnya kita bersyukur dapat hidup di dunia ini"

"Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa lo kabur dari rumah sakit?"

Deidara hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk.

"Gak pa-pa kok. Kalau lo gak mau ngomong alasannya!"

"Sebenarnya gue mau kok cerita! Tapi gak sekarang!"

"Jadi lo tinggal di sini sendirian?" Kata Deidara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gak juga! Dulu gue tinggal ama adik gue. Tapi dia lebih seneng tinggal ma nyokap-bokap di Surabaya"

Kemudian tiba-tiba Sasori masuk ke dalam dan kembali sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya di samping Deidara . Kemudian menyanyikan lagu berjudul LAGUKU

***mungkinkah kau tahu**

**rasa cinta yang kini membara**

**dan masih tersimpan**

**dalam lubuk jiwa**

**pingin kunyatakan**

**lewat kata yang mesra untukmu**

**namun ku tak kuasa**

**untuk melakukannya**

**reff: mungkin hanya lewat lagu ini**

**akan kunyatakan rasa**

**cintaku padamu rinduku padamu**

**tak bertepi**

**mungkin hanya sebuah lagu ini**

**yang selalu akan kunyanyikan**

**sebagai tanda betapa aku**

**inginkan kamu***

"Gimana? Keren banget, khan?" Tanya Sasori narsis.

"Suara lo bagus juga, ya!" Puji Deidara.

"Y. Iya, dong. Siapa dulu! Sasori gitu lho!" Balasnya narsis. Mendengar Sasori berkata begitu, Deidara jadi tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Kok ketawa? Ngeledek, ya?"

"Gak, kok!"

Angin malam yang makin dingin membuat keduenya menghentikan obrolannya dan memutuskan tuk tidur.

Sesaat setelah merebahkan badannya di sofa, Sasori berkata dalam hati.

"Kalau menurut gue Deira tuch baik. Dia manis banget, apalagi kalau lagi senyum. Baru pertama ini gue kenal ma cewek kayak dia!"

" Hi...Hi...Hi..."

"Sasori tuch cowoknya baik. Dia juga lucu..." Pikir Deidara.

Esok harinya Sasori terlihat sibuk menyiapkan makanan seadanya buat Deidara yang sekarang masih tidur. Setelah itu dia berangkat tuk pergi ngamen bersama Tobi. Deidara yang terbangun, tiba-tiba kaget saat melihat su7dah ada makanan tersedia untuknya.

Sambil tersenyum dia pun membisikkan

"Terima kasih... Kamu baik banget padaku. Walau kita belum kenal dekat, tapi lo udah nolong gue dan nampung gue" Bisik Deidara yang kemudian menitikkan air mata.

**Tbc...**

**Author: HUWAAAAAAAAAAH! **Capek banget! Ngetik di komputer lamaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali.

**Sasori:** Emang si author belum ahli ngetik cepat. Kalau di hp, sich jagonya!

**Author:** Ngeledek, loeeee! (tiba-tiba ada petir menggelegar!)

**Sasori: **Ma'af! Ma'af! **(Nyembah-nyembah sambil nangis)**

**Author**: Udah ah! Capel ngeti, nich. Pokoknya jangan lupa

**All: RnR PLEASE!**

**Author: See You On The Next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deidara's Last Love Story Chapter III**

**Author:** Haii! Semuanya...Jumpa lagi dengan saya di cerita yang sama dengan chapter yang berbeda. Gomen! Karna up datenya lama...

**Sasori:** Banget tauk!

**Autho**r: Udah ah! Gue gak mau debat ama loe! Entar nich cerita kagak mulai-mulai' donk. Pokoknya...

**All**: _**Enjoy The Story!**_

**Author: **Terima kasih buat **Azuka Kanahara, Ditachi Uchiha, D' Dark Angel is Girl, Sasori Schifferway, Call Me Shi-chan, Deidei Rinnepero, RissaAW 'Uchiha, Blood Drenched Scorpion. **

**Waktunya balas review..****.( Dari chap I sampe chap II)**

**Azuka Kanahara**: Terima kasih atas ucapan s'lamatnya dan sarannya.

**Ditachi Uchiha**: Salam kenal juga! Dhita-san!

**D' Dark Angel is Girl: **Iya! Ini sudah ku Up!

**Sasori Schifferway: **Setelah di pikir-pikr emang gak baik beda gender tinggal se rumah. Tapi karna Sasori-sama bisa menjaga diri jadi kayaknya(?) bisa tenang, dech!

**Call Me Shi-chan: **Suka pairing Saso-Dei ya? Sama donk!

**Deidei Rinnepero: **Saya juga sempat bingung enaknya Deidara di kasih nick apa? Trus yang ada dipikiran saya adalah Deira. Jadinya Deira aja.

**RissaAW 'Uchiha**: Kalau saya bocorin ceritanya nanti jadinya gak sru lagi, dong! Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat ceritanya lebih panjang.

**Blood Drenched Scorpion:**OKE! Sekarang udah saya Up-Date!

**Let's Check It Out! **

**Deidara's Last Love Story Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: Deidara, Sasori dan yang lain bukan punya saya, tapi Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Dan semua lagu yang ada di fic ini milik Band UNGU.  
Genre: Romance + Angst aja deh.  
Warning: Fanfic ini sangat OOC dan AU. Agak Gaje juga. Bahasa sesuka author, Death Chara. Song fict.  
Pairing: Deidara disini jadi cewek tulen yang saya pasangkan dengan Sasori. **

" **Sasori! **Gimana?"

"Gimana apanya?" Tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Dia mau nrima baju dari loe?"

"Tadinya dia nolak. Tapi setelah gue desak, akhirnya dia mau nrima juga!"

"Menurut loe dia cewek yang gimana?"

"Kalau menurut gue dia baik dan..." Belum selesai ngomong Tobi sudah memotongnya.

"Menurut loe dia cantik nggak? Soalnya malem itu khan gelap, jadi mukanya gak keliatan, dech!"

"Kenapa gak loe liat aja ndiri. Entar malem sepulang ngamen loe khan bisa mampir ke rumah gue!"

"Beneran gue boleh main?"

"Halah! Nggak usah sok, dech. Biasanya loe khan langsung masuk gitu aja, khan ke rumah gue!"

"Iya! Tapi itu, khan sebelum ada cewek itu. BTW namanya siapa?" Tanya Tobi.

"Loe punya mulut khan? Kenapa gak loe tanya aja ke orangnya langsung!"

"Sas! Tunggu!" Teriak Tobi sambil ngejar Sasori.

**Kumasuki bayangmu...**

**Dalam dimensiku...**

**Ku dekap dirimu...**

**Terbuai kuterbuai...**

**Dalam maya cinta...**

**Yang ku damba s'lalu...**

**REFF: Ku melayang**

**Bagaikan terbang ke awan...**

**Ku terawang dalam ruang bayang-bayang kelam**

**Ku semakin trbawa dalam bayang semu...**

**Bila ku ingin dirimu...**

**Terjerat...Ku terjerat...**

**Tak dapat ku lepas...**

**Ku milikmu s'lalu...**

Nyanyi Sasori yang diiringi suara gitar yang dimainkan oleh Tobi.

Senja mulai datang. Meski hasil ngamen tidak banyak dua pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Gue yakin Sasori pasti senang liat semua ini" Kata Deidara yang baru selesai memasak.

"Deira!" Teriak Sasori dari luar.

"Hai! Loe dah pulang?" Katanya sambil membukakan pintu.

Sasori dan Tobi terkejut saat melihat keadaan rumah yang lebih rapi dan bersih daripada biasanya. Apalagi Sasori, ia terpesona saat melihat Deidara mengenakan baju pemberiannya.

"Dan loe pasti Tobi, khan? Sasori cerita banyak tentang loe!Oh ya kenalin nama gue Deidara" Menatap wajah Tobi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Sasori.

"Iya! Nama gue Tobi!" Menjabat tangan Deidara yang halus.

"Masuk, yuk! Cuci tangan, trus kita makan sama-sama.. Pasti kalian dah lapar banget, khan?" Menarik tangan Sasori dan Tobi menuju meja makan.

Sasori dan Tobi hanya melihat makanan sambil sesekali memandang ke arah gadis yang cantik dan baik hati tersebut.

"Ayo! Kalian berdua makan. Tenang aja makanan itu gak ada racunnya kok" Canda Deidara.

"Iya Ra. Kami makan kok"

Mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk secukupnya. Dan memakannya dengan lahap sambil curi-curi pandang.

"He! He! He!"

"Enak gak makanannya? Ini adalah balasanku untuk kebaikan kalian yang waktu itu dah nolongin gue. Orang yang gak kalian kenal"

"Enak banget Ra! Ternyata loe jago masak juga, ya!" Puji Tobi.

"Seharusnya loe gak usah ngelakuin ini semua. Karna kita tulus kok nolongin loe. Sumpah, dech!" Kata Sasori sambil menunjukkan tanda peace.

"Gak pa-pa lagi. Gue ikhlas kok ngelakuin ini semua" Balas Deidara.

"Bener Sas! Gak pa-pa kok. Dia ngelakuin ini semua. Lagian asyik khan kalau ada yang masakin!" Goda Tobi.

**Beberapa saat kemudian... **

"Gue pulang dulu, ya!Boleh khan kalau besok gue main kesini lagi?" Canda Tobi.

Deidara pun tertawa.

"Ah! Udah sana loe pulang! Sepet gue liat muka loe!" Kata Sasori.

"Thanks banget ya, Ra! Daaah... Gue pulang dulu. Sas jangan lupa besok, ya!"

"Iya! Dah cepet pulang sana! Entar mak loe khawatir lagi" Sambil mendorong Tobi.

Deidara hanya melihati saja.

"Masukm yuk!" Ajak Sasori sambil menrik tangan Deidara tanpa sadar.

**Lalu... **

"Eh? Sorry! Gue gak bermaksud buat..."

"Gak pa-pa Sas. Ehm... Gue tidur dulu, ya" Pergi menuju kamarnya.

"I..Iya! Malam! Mimpi indah, ya!" Kata Sasori.

"**Duhhh! AUH...! Sakit**" Meraung kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"**Aduh! Sakit Mama!**" Sasori yang terbangun karna mendengar suara orang kesakitan langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"**Aduh! Sakit! Sakit!**"

"Deira... Apa itu loe?" Katanya sambil berjalan ke kamar Deidara..

Deidara yang mendengar kalau Sasori terbangun, langsung berpura-pura tidur sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Sesampainya di kamar.

"Lho! Deira lagi tidur. Trus yang teriak kesakitan tadi siapa? Mungkin gue cuma ngimpi" Katanya.

"Udah ah! Mending gue tidur lagi aja!" Berjalan sambil menguap.

"Deira gue brangkat dulu, ya! Hati-hati di rumah!" Pesan Sasori sebelum melakukan kegiatan rutinnya.

"Sas, ternyata Deira itu cantik banget, ya!"

"Elo bener. Deira emang cantik" Pikir Sasori.

"Elo khan dah tinggal bareng dia selama seminggu. Apa loe gak ada prasaan apa-apa gitu ke dia?"

"Prasaan apa maksud loe?" Sasori gak ngerti.

"Udah dech... Loe jangan pura-pura. Loe pasti jatuh cinta ama dia khan?"

"Apan sich loe Tob?" Kata Sasori blushing.

"Ngaku aja dech. Kalau loe suka ma dia?" Rayu Tobi.

"Siapa yang suka ama dia, lagian kita ini baru kenal"

"Ya udah kalau loe nggak suka ama dia. Kebetulan banget, dech. Gue bisa nembak dia duluan"

"**APA? Loe mu nembak dia? JANGAN!**" Kata Sasori histeris.

"Nah! Hayoooo. Ketahuan khan kalau loe jeles. Sasori... Sasori... Gue gak bakal ngerebut gebetan loe kok!" Goda Tobi.

Yang kemudian merangkul pundak Sasori.

"Apa'an, sich loe? Gak lucu tahu!" Katanya sambil mlepas rangkulan Tobi.

"Sas! Tunggu! Gitu aja kok marah! Ma'af, dech. Ma'af!"

Tbc...

**Author**: HUUUFFFF! Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter III-nya. YOSH! Akhir kata...

**ALL: RnR, please!**


End file.
